Imca
is a character from Valkyria Chronicles III as one of the main protagonists, alongside Riela Marcellis and Kurt Irving. Profile A member of Nameless. Says little and rarely shows any emotion. Uses a giant weapon called Var, of her own construction, and is known as the "Ace" or "No.01" of the unit due to her extremely effective use of it in battle. She lives only to take revenge on the Valkyria responsible for wiping out her home village of Tilca. This meant that she initially she wanted nothing to do with the others in the unit, or with battle strategies, but after Kurt promised to aid her revenge in exchange for her cooperation, she began to take orders and adapt to being a member of Nameless. Her difficult past has left her a bit of a strange eater, and with a severe dislike of the cold. Story Valkyria Chronicles III At the dawn of Kurt Irving's command over the Nameless, Imca persisted in her solitary ways, often acting independently and moving to positions far from support with only her great strength and skill ensuring her survival. Slowly but surely she began to put more trust in Kurt's planning, being one of the last members of the 422nd to call him by name rather than "7." Imca's childhood experience within the Empire proved of vital importance when the squad was ordered to cross the border and attack a small enemy base near where Tiluca had once stood. After the 422nd encounters Militia Squad 7 during joint action against Calamity Raven, Imca strikes up a conversation with Isara Gunther, the two young Darcsen women sharing their thoughts and expertise. It was thanks to Isara's advice that Imca was able to modify Var to its strongest version, enabling its signature multi-lock feature. Later, when the two squads reunited during the battle at Naggiar, Imca reads into Welkin's silence and deflection about Isara that the worst has happened, and personally gives her a three-volley salute with Var. However, despite her personal preparation Imca was not ready to encounter a true Valkyria, freezing in fear after a display of power from Selvaria Bles at the fortress of Ghirlandaio. With emotional support from Kurt, Imca began to regain her confidence, but her long-nursed anger and sadness became misdirected when Riela Marcellis first used her Valkyria powers to save the squad from Gallian pursuit. The sight of transformed Riela caused Imca to fly into a rage, and she would have surely killed Riela if not for intervention from Kurt. Her last attempt at fulfilling her vow for revenge saw her infiltrate Ghirlandaio Fortress alone in search of Selvaria. Darcsen and Valkyria fought on even terms for a time, with Selvaria impressed that Imca could keep up with her, but when Selvaria began to unleash her full power the match turned decidedly in her favor. Selvaria let Imca leave with her life, and the timely arrival of the 422nd ensured she was not overwhelmed by Imperial troops. Soon after, though, Selvaria's taking of her own life through the Final Flame cost Imca her object of revenge, seemingly invalidating her purpose in life. Kurt, however, was there again to support her, and the pair's relationship turned into a full-fledged romance (provided the player chooses for Kurt to interact with her instead of Riela) that continued through the 422nd's remaining efforts against Calamity Raven and its disbandment. After the conclusion of the war between Gallia and the Empire, Imca takes a new path in life, raising orphaned children alongside Kurt. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Imca appears first as a Boss Unit to then become a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Imca appears first as a Boss Unit to then become a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Imca appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Kurt Irving. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX She is one of the characters from Sega side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She is one of the characters from Sega side. Trivia *Imca seems to dislike various things in the game, such as: mushrooms, octopus, coffee, and even milk. *When Imca talks about something she would mostly end her words with "nai (無)" (this literally means for defying things that was stated beforehand). *Imca's unorthodox sword bayonet resembles the bayonet weapons in the Wild Arms series. *It's unknown if this was intentional as Wild Arms creator, media.vision, was involved in VCIII's development. *Imca's grounds for Namelessness was of her own desire, extenuating from circumstances regarding the destruction of her village by a certain Valkyria. *Imca's clothing appears in Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend as an alternate costume for Rin Kagamine. *It is revealed in Project X Zone that Imca believes having her picture taken will result in the loss of her soul. Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans